


【镜梦】借口

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 从小被父亲放弃，进入镜家做女仆的宝生永梦一向尊重镜飞彩，却一直没能领会少爷真正的想法。飞彩也发现另寻一段感情无法欺骗自己，习惯性地以上位者的姿态向永梦提出了要求。





	【镜梦】借口

**Author's Note:**

> R部分，其他部分还没写。  
有飞彩和小姬交往过的剧情。
> 
> 镜梦两个人在感情上都有点迟钝。
> 
> 女仆装预警。

上高中以后，宝生永梦越来越少穿上女仆裙了，那些白色荷叶边鲜少再跟他搭配在一起。镜灰马希望他专注学业，工作及时完成就行，没必要再穿了。但镜飞彩的想法不一样，他总是趁飞彩不在时完成飞彩房间的清扫，免得飞彩不满地把他赶进卧室换衣服。他早习惯在飞彩面前更衣，飞彩似乎也对他的身体无动于衷，只是不肯从他房间出去而已。

事实上自从飞彩开始跟小姬小姐交往，永梦就觉得自己的生活轻松了许多，除了被飞彩要求抚慰时有些吃力，飞彩对他的生活的管束已经越来越少了。

今天飞彩似乎也有约会的计划，永梦替飞彩打扫完房间之后，放松地穿过连通两人房间的小门，窝在床脚，打开了电视游戏。就在飞彩约会的空闲里，悠闲地享受游戏吧。

音效刚好能笼罩房间，永梦盘着腿，全身心投入到游戏中去。

然而游戏刚刚开始没多久，飞彩就一下子推开了门，愠怒地命令他关掉游戏，还重重地摔上了门。永梦不满地按下暂停键，抬头看向飞彩。

“换上衣服。”飞彩肯定是在说女仆裙。永梦没有动作，他还没从游戏被掐断的不悦中清醒过来。他维持着手握手柄的姿势，有些僭越地开口问道：“为什么？”

“你还在工作时间吧。”飞彩自然地穿过房间，熟稔地拉开永梦的衣柜，取出了垂直挂起的黑白色长裙，“穿上，你想听我说几遍？”

永梦发现飞彩不是在开玩笑，便把手柄放在电视桌上，站起来脱下衣服，感觉到飞彩的眼神针一样扎在身上。他有穿三角内裤的习惯，那是很早以前飞彩说三角和女仆装比较搭配开始的。飞彩伸长手臂施舍一样把长裙递给他，眼神居高临下地审视着他裸露的肌肤。

套上裙子时，永梦情不自禁发问，“飞彩少爷，这么早回来是为什么？”

“我和小姬分手了。”飞彩说出这句话的时候倒不像很气愤，永梦不知道这算是对小姬的余情未了，还是飞彩早预料到了这个结果。“你心里已经有别人了，她是这么说的。”  
永梦从领口钻了出来，小心整理着袖口，不时偷偷打量一眼飞彩的神情。

“你知道她说的别人是谁吗？”飞彩话里有话，永梦侧身拉拉链，突然被飞彩钳住了手腕。

“不、不知道……”永梦仔细回忆起自己和飞彩重合的过往，看不出有哪个飞彩暗寄情愫的人物。飞彩突然的不知所谓的动作害他没办法继续拉拉链，他摇晃手臂，试图从飞彩手里挣出去。

也许是他的挣扎激怒了飞彩，飞彩不讲道理地加重了力道，强行把他推到床上，全不顾他还没整理好的长裙。永梦惊慌地叫出了声，双手轻抵在飞彩肩头，拿不准需不需要再用力些推开飞彩。

“你要做什么……飞彩……少爷？”永梦一边抵抗一边咬着牙说。

飞彩没有回答他，伸手抓住了他的领子，狠狠向下拽去，永梦猛地左右挣扎，两人在床上近乎扭打一样互相推搡。最后永梦一脚把飞彩踹了下去，自己慢慢在床上坐起来，惊魂未定地整理起蓬松的裙摆，两人都在大口喘气，永梦在裙子上浪费了一些时间后，下定决心，爬下床，在镜飞彩脚边跪下，像之前几次一样解下飞彩的腰带，掏出了飞彩的阴茎。

飞彩没从运动中完全冷静下来，胸口起伏着，任永梦扒下他的内裤，永梦上下抚摸他的阴茎时，他才勉强冷静下来。

一无所知的永梦选择了最快捷的方式，最近似乎只有这样才能让飞彩重新变成一个可以沟通的人。飞彩的阴茎回应得很快，没多久就挺立起来，永梦将龟头含进口中。

不管重复多少次，永梦都喜欢不上这种咸腥味，更不要提飞彩意有所指地抚摸他后脑的力道，他尽量张开口腔，用娇嫩的软肉包裹飞彩，免得飞彩一时不满就强行让他吃进去。

跪地的女仆头发在争执中乱成一团，飞彩温柔地将对方后脑的头发梳开，看到永梦眼角粉红，微屏着呼吸，可能还难以习惯口中的味道。回到这里，让永梦服侍自己是他认真思考后的结果。宝生永梦成年后和镜家的契约就到期了，到时候他再也无权干涉永梦，而之前他还有永梦依然会主动留在自己身边的错觉。

对永梦来说外面的世界太危险了。小学永梦刚刚转进自己的班级时，除了他自己没有人理会永梦。而当时的镜飞彩心高气傲，毫无必要地保持着自己和女仆的距离，只在放学时候主动叫住永梦，保证永梦不要傻乎乎地迷路。

放学的习惯他一直保留了下来，就算永梦在初中交到了朋友，一放学还是必须走到他身边。社团活动也没有让永梦参加，永梦是镜家的女仆，不应该在无所谓的事上浪费时间。

高一时永梦打工的请求被他用相似的理由拒绝了，游戏一直都是镜家给他买的，有什么必要出去打工？这段时间和小姬相处，掌握不到永梦的动态让他浑身不适，像不禁竖起尾巴毛的猫。他们的约会不得不戛然而止，而小姬一次又一次谅解了他。

梳理永梦头发的手指突然收紧了，永梦觉得头皮发痛，抬眼看了下飞彩，便知道接下来会发生什么。飞彩强制他动了起来，粗大的阴茎刮得他口中火烧火燎，飞彩的前液淌进喉咙，永梦急剧挣扎，他只想挣出去咳嗽，吐出去，把飞彩吐出去，好疼！

生理泪水朦胧了永梦的双眼，他再眨眼时，就把眼中的水雾挤了出去，顺着面颊下滑。他不自觉地发出小兽一样的哼声，开始祈祷飞彩结束，扶在飞彩膝窝的手指收紧又放松，飞彩垂下眼，高傲地和他对视，眼中的愤怒一点点缓和下去。

熟悉的膨胀、抽动，阴茎退出一点，准确地把精液喷射在永梦口中。永梦捧起双手，忽闪着眼泪咽下了精液，还把滴在手上的一点也舔了进去。

永梦舔干净手指，面无表情地看向飞彩。喉咙嘶嘶地疼，飞彩松开了他，却没有往常的离开的打算。

“飞……”

“趴到床上去，我马上回来。”

话音刚落，飞彩便离开了。永梦缓缓从地上站起来，轻咳两声，不知所措地在原地扑掉了裙摆上的灰尘，犹豫再三，还是把拉链拉好了。飞彩还没有回来，于是永梦迷茫地遵从了指示，穿着长裙平趴在床上，下巴搁在枕边，小腿立起来晃悠。

反正跑也跑不掉，就算从心底担忧飞彩的打算，也无济于事，照飞彩说的做也许还会好一点。永梦慢条斯理地趴着整理领子上的荷叶边，不时咳嗽两声，却因为担心站起来喝水也许会刚好被飞彩撞到，暂时放弃了喝水的想法。

由于宝生永梦既是镜家收养的孩子，又是镜家的女仆，镜灰马向来宽容，从不认真管教他，别的仆人更不好出言指点，一向是飞彩负责管教他的。永梦微微躬起了腰，他很久没受过飞彩的管教了，几乎快忘记了飞彩训斥的方法。小时候飞彩只会打他的手，力气也下不去多少，上了初中后永梦经历了一段很短暂的叛逆期，身材健壮起来的镜飞彩想办法把他双手束在床头，解下皮带抽打。那之后永梦才真正地遵从飞彩的指示，他仍能回想起那一天飞彩解下腰带时的沉默，表情看起来只有眉毛紧皱的细小变化，却浑身怒气，用手铐把他锁在床头时他努力挣扎了，有好几下都踢在飞彩身上，可能短暂的反抗更激化了飞彩的怒气吧。

之后他有两天坐不下去，请假在家休养，飞彩则被镜灰马认真斥责了。飞彩被镜灰马压着跟他道歉，他却根本不敢接受，一个劲冲飞彩低头。

永梦左右打量自己的手指，飞彩去准备什么了？这回花的时间格外的久，明明飞彩已经放弃那种会伤到他的惩罚了，准备什么都不该这么慢才对。他盯着指间黏连过飞彩精液的部分，黏答答的触感仿佛现在也能重现。飞彩的味道，他当然说不上厌恶，尽管飞彩一向苛责他，他却没有因此反感飞彩。镜飞彩不是完美的人，飞彩的脆弱很独特，在很多方面都需要他的照顾，不过飞彩大概根本没有意识到这一点。

脚步声落在木地板上变得很轻，永梦扭身回头看去，飞彩回来了。

飞彩没拿什么东西，仅从手里瓶子永梦也猜不出他的想法。视线相接时，飞彩古井无波的表情稍稍松动一下，张口命令永梦抓紧床头的铁栏杆，不要哭得太大声。

“我是第一次……”飞彩坐在床边，说出这句话时好像没什么信心，“应该不会受伤的。”

永梦依言抓住栏杆，不安地趴在床上扭动了两下，飞彩见状用抚摸小动物的力道轻抚了一会他的后背，说实话他根本没有因此减轻恐惧，他早就不是什么事都会哭出来的小孩子了，更不要说“哭得太大声”。

悬在后背的手渐渐下滑，飞彩左右滑过永梦的腰，指尖轻掐在他腰侧，体味了一会才继续向下。长长的裙摆被飞彩掀到了臀部之上，腿根暴露在外让永梦没来由地紧张。荷叶边擦在内裤上，制造出一些轻微的瘙痒感。

永梦不自觉收紧了手指，指节和虎口都因为用力发红，他的视线全都集中在枕边，可这样却反而增加了身体的敏感。飞彩拉着边拽下内裤，手覆在裸露出的臀肉上。

细小的哼声掩在喉咙里，飞彩的动作很轻柔，带着怜惜。飞彩先是欣赏艺术品一般沉默地抚摸了一会，才把润滑淋在股沟和手指上。真正开始做时飞彩冷静了下来，所有的流程清晰地回映在脑海中，恢复了往日的自信。永梦被指尖进入时紧张地夹紧身体，把飞彩的指尖卡在入口。按理说永梦是不会疼的，飞彩刚刚才修剪过指甲，好不伤到永梦，所以只是心理问题罢了。

他轻拍永梦翘起的臀肉，叫永梦放松，永梦向他投来迷茫不知所措的目光，他只好出声安慰，“没事，之后就好了。”其实他自己也不清楚好是个什么状态。

“感觉好奇怪……”永梦把头埋在枕头里说话，枕头上干净的味道让他稍微静下心来，想办法不死死地卡住飞彩，任飞彩把第二根沾了冰凉的润滑液的手指一起放了进去。耳边轰隆隆的，  
全是下身的水声，夹杂着自己一梗一梗的呼吸，还有飞彩粗重起来的呼吸。

飞彩、为什么要做这种事呢？

口交只能算是一种惩罚，在惩罚中飞彩看到他的痛苦，便能够宽恕他。但结结实实的性交不同，如果飞彩只是愤懑、失望的话，是不会这样做的，而且他相信对两个人来说这都是第一次。

飞彩勃起的阴茎擦在他大腿上，永梦从枕头上抬起头，免得不小心闷死自己。龟头挤进后穴时，飞彩突然整个人都覆在他身上，一手握住他的手腕，他侧过头和飞彩对视，想起飞彩的要求，把哭喊压抑成低低的闷哼。

不同于小女仆外露出来的性格，甬道内部是单纯的温暖紧致，让飞彩联想到了很多喜欢的场景，比如拉着八岁永梦回家那一天的夕阳，永梦晨间替他刮胡子时候身上的香气。

永梦又像幼时那样口齿不清地说话了，三个音粘在一起，“飞彩……”

宝生永梦的第一次性爱比两人想象的都要漫长，结束后永梦一反常态，眯着眼躺在各种液体里，一点都没有往日洁癖的执着。飞彩看不过去，主动抱起永梦，带他进浴室清理。花洒懒洋洋地把热水喷在两人身上，永梦看起来随时都会睡着。

飞彩想也许这是自己第一次照顾永梦。他贴在永梦鼻尖，有些责备地告诫永梦不好好清理的话会发烧的，永梦迷迷糊糊地傻笑起来，像是做爱做醉了。

照顾人有这么累吗？替两人清洗完毕，把永梦塞到自己床上时，镜飞彩心里打怵。


End file.
